One In A Million
by creativegoddess
Summary: A million little moments, a million little stories all waiting to be told. Come and step through the door to see Life's annoying habit of messing with our heads. A series of one-shots.
1. Hell

_A/N: This whole thing started as one of those one-sentence challenge things that evolved in a series of one-shots. This is actually the fourth one in the series that I've finished (yes I'm keeping track). Don't ask where the idea came from, I'm not entirely sure. Anyway, enough from me. Enjoy._

1. Hell

It had been five years since the Titans defeated the Brotherhood of Evil. Cyborg gulped as he alternated his gaze between the two Titans. He had fought countless villains, horrible monsters, armies of robots and not once had he been as afraid as he was now.

Terra and Bumblebee glared at each other, eyes filled only with loathing and rage. He wasn't quite sure what had been going on between them but he knew it had to have something to do with him. Perhaps it was the fact that he was growing closer to them? Perhaps it was the fact that they seemed to be slowly returning his feelings? He just wasn't quite sure.

Terra had come back unwillingly a little over a year ago after regaining her memories. She had almost torn down the Murakami High School when she'd lost control of her powers since she hadn't used them for so long. The Titans had opted to take her in even if they didn't exactly trust her. She was slowly proving herself though. Needless to say, she hadn't been all that happy to find that Beast Boy had gotten over her though she wasn't surprised that he had. What did surprise her was whom he was with.

She eventually got over the shock and they continued on as friends. Terra also started hanging out with Cyborg more. The two got to know each other quite well and he found that he rather enjoyed her spunky, carefree attitude even with the hefty past she had. She'd confessed to him once that she thought that her and Beast Boy might have actually been too similar to have worked out anyway.

Bumblebee, leader of Titans East, sometimes visited the West Coast Tower. These visits were mainly to talk with Robin face-to-face about various training exercises though she did often use her extra time to talk with Cybog. They would spend a lot of time down in the garage working on the T-car together, something he would never let anyone else do. Other times he went over to Steel City to update their systems while hanging out with her. She was a very independent person with a no-can-do attitude, something he greatly respected. With a strong leadership ability, she didn't put up with stupid things. It was one of the things he liked about her.

Both got along rather well, spending plenty of time with other resident Titan girls. Cyborg didn't know what they talked about but he was sure it was just girl stuff. Sometimes he swore they were laughing behind his back.

Now, though, the two seemed to share an immense hatred for the other because of his growing interest with them. He could feel the angry heat radiating off of them, causing him to sweat. Maybe this would cool down after a while. Looking back at the female Titans locked in a glaring contest, that thought was quickly squashed.

"I'll...umm...just be in...the...uh, kitchen!" he exclaimed nervously, inching along the wall before dashing off.

Terra and Bumblebee glared after him before returning their gazes to each other. Suddenly, they bust into a fit of laughter, holding their sides tightly as if to stop them from splitting.

Terra wiped an invisible tear from her eye has their laughs died down. A huge smile crossed her face while a self-satisfied grin graced Bumblebee's lips.

"Now wasn't that fun?" Bumblebee questioned slyly, an eyebrow raised.

The blonde earthmover gave a sharp nod. "Definitely. I think I can see why Beast Boy likes pulling pranks so much."

A mischievous smirk abruptly formed on the taller girls lips. "Wanna mess with tin can some more?"

An evil look appeared on Terra's face. "Yes."


	2. Angel

A/N: Fifth done in the series yet number two on the list(yes, I am going to continue with this). I actually intended this to be a pairing fic but I figured I would have enough of them in later chapters. Seems it turned into something of a pairing fic anyway(though not the original pairing). You'll see when you read it. Please enjoy.

Summary: Beast Boy wonders at the angel before him.

2. Angel

Beast Boy stopped in front of the piece of stone. He figured that it was supposed to be meaningless, a stone angel in the middle of a nearly forgotten graveyard only visited when someone had recently died and was ready to be buried. But he couldn't help but pause and stare at the beautiful piece of work. Someone must have taken great care to sculpt it.

In truth, he had come here to pay respects to his parents. They weren't buried here but it was the closet he could get to them as their bodies were lost in the waters of Africa. So every once in a while, he would come here and wander among the graves thinking about the short time he'd spent with them.

But those thoughts were far from his mind as he stared up at the stone angel. The name on the base was illegible, worn away by time, wind and rain. The statue was a female, as angels were usually depicted, her arms spread to either side, palms up and elbows bent, her wings flaring behind her, her face upturned. Beast Boy noted the sad expression on her face.

It seemed like she was asking for something like relief or redemption or... hope. She seemed lost, as if cast out of whatever wondrous plane she had resided in. He wondered, if she were real, what she had done to deserve such a fate. What could such an image of beauty have done to be thrown out of her home and turned into a stone statue? His thoughts immediately turned to Terra.

Perhaps this angel was a lot like her, a lost child looking for acceptance but constantly shunned and pushed to the side. So terrified that she turned to a madman for help instead of the only welcoming arms she had found in a long time. Maybe, in the end, she turned against him, saved those she had betrayed as well as innocents but still paid the price. Was turned to stone for all eternity.

Many possibilities ran through Beast Boy's mind as to how this angel got here, none of them fully the explaining things though the first one kept popping up.

Finally, he decided to just wonder at her sad face. To him, it spoke a thousand truths. Of family torn, of love lost, friends gone, and many other things. It was her face that really captured his attention. The look on it made him think about a certain girl he had remembered just moments ago, someone he hadn't thought about for what seemed like a very long time.

Something changed within him. He wasn't quite sure what but he figured it didn't really matter.

Yes, he had already let her go but he had never really said goodbye. Her statue in her cavern was gone and he didn't know if that blonde girl he'd seen at the high school was actually her. She was gone and she wasn't coming back. Thinking about it, if she had come back, she more than likely wouldn't accepted anyway. The others wouldn't be able to trust her again and he honestly wondered if even he could.

Beast Boy turned this idea around in his head before looking up and giving the angel a soft smile. He had one finally thing to say.

"Goodbye, Terra."

With that, he turned and left, in a much brighter mood than before.

He never noticed that the angel's lips seemed turned up into an almost imperceptible smile.


	3. Protect

**A/N:** So here is the next one. 7th one done. I never intended this to take place during 'The Beast Within' (a little spoiler for you), it just turned out that way. It deals with, well, you'll have to read to find out. Admittedly, I kind of like this one. Please enjoy.

**Summary -** 'Protect' is just another instinct.

3. Protect

To him (or it as he was sometimes referred to), 'protect' was just another instinct. It came as naturally to him as all the other ones, like hunting or sleeping. Protecting was ranked right up with the most important ones.

It was a very strong urge and one of the few the boy within him didn't resist. He was thankful that the boy at least found that one expectable. The need to protect oneself, one's home, pack, mate. The boy found that desire good enough, even for those he did not know.

Of course, he didn't know of his existence. The boy unconsciously sealed him in a very small corner of his mind. Those urges he fought so hard to ignore were there, the beast drove them. All he wanted was to do what came naturally, to submit to those instincts. The boy, even if the knowledge did not reach him, would not allow it.

Now the beast within the boy had been released after being locked up in that place the boy did not know about. Now he could submit to what the boy thought to suppress. That boy was locked in that same place in his mind, asleep and unable to control his actions.

But then _she_ was attacked. He couldn't recognized who it was but there was something vaguely familiar about him. Though he couldn't shift through the hazy human memories to find the answer to who this other beast was. He had to help her.

In truth, he couldn't place her into any of the normal animal categories for things. She of course wasn't prey or a predator (at least to him, she did fight to help humans, like the boy). That made her his pack mate. But what else?

She was also his... what did the boy call it? Friend? That was it. His friend. Yet she wasn't. She was more than that. Not his sister, she didn't fit right into the category. His mate than? No, she didn't mean that much to him. So she was something between a mate and a friend. What was that called?

He couldn't think about that now. He had more important things to do, he had to protect her.

None of his other pack mates were coming, not even his alpha. Hadn't they heard her scream? Or even his roar? Surely they heard _that_.

But they weren't coming, weren't charging around the corner to help him defend her. So he had to protect her himself. He could do that. He _would_ do that. Until he breathed his last breath and the life-blood stopped flowing through his veins, he would protect her if she was in need.

Because he knew, even in this form, that if anything were to happen to her, he would **never** forgive himself.


	4. Denial

**A/N:** I have finally finished this! It's the 8th done. It's written a little differently than my other ones but I hope you enjoy it either way. I'll try not to take as long with the next chapter.

4. Denial

It had been one week. _Only_ one week which seemed an eternity since the Titans had started and already they were tried of it. It was such an obvious thing that they were sure all the villains knew it, even the ones they never met. Not that the two involved were aware of that fact.

Right from that first kiss it seemed as if those two were meant for each other. Like kindred spirits, soul mates, love at first ferocious sight. If you were into that kind of thing. If not, you could just try to ignore what was happening before you eyes and complain about it until the got over themselves and confessed.

So if you are one of the latter than I'm sure you must feel sorry for the three resident Titans who must put up with such a thing day after day, night after night, with no end in sight. The worst of it was they couldn't _do_ anything about it. All they could do was sit and watch the mushy eyes and painfully obvious passes as the not-quite-a-couple exchanged what would have been ordinary conversation if they were anyone else.

Now how about, just for a moment, we place ourselves in their shoes. Just imagine the agony of it all. The little giggles, the lovey-dovey looks, the way the seemed to orbit around each other. It would be hell right? And that would happen _every single day_. I'm sure you'd be ready to scream until your lungs burst.

That is how our three heroes felt in the presence of the unknowing lovers, though to various extents as some are more dramatic than others. A certain green boy comes to mind.

They did try talking to their dear, love-struck friends, of course, but it never seemed to work. They were in constant denial about their feelings and stated that even if they did feel that way, they were positive the other didn't.

Now you can imagine how frustrating it must be to have this going on in the very same room. You feel like you want to do something drastic like pulling out you hair or gluing them together. And it kept happening. Kept going on and on like author who wants to make a story longer and drones until you lose interest. Only you couldn't ignore something like this. As previously mentioned, there was no end in sight. That's when they got an idea.

Needless to say, Robin and Starfire got locked in many closets together over the years.


	5. Hurt

**Summary - **Terra thinks things over, takes place between 'Betrayal' and 'Aftershock Part 1'

5. Hurt

It hurts. Hurts to think I mean nothing to them – to him. What we had, didn't it mean anything? But then, I don't even know what we had. Were we just friends or something more?

I think I love him. Or maybe it's loved, I'm not sure. What's scarier is I think he loved me back. But he lied to me. Twice. He said he'd never tell anyone about my unstable powers, then he turns around and tells Robin. I trusted him with my secret, the only thing keeping me from becoming a Titan, and he betrayed that trust.

I know they would have turned me away because of them. Would have thrown me out if they found out I couldn't control my powers. So when Robin said they knew, I flipped. He'd told them, so I left. I went to Slade because he was right. Beast Boy couldn't keep his mouth shut forever and Slade was the only one who could help me control my powers.

Training was hard, but he was always patient and kind. He didn't have any powers as far as I could tell, except maybe a brilliant (yet a bit evil) mind, but he seemed to know what he was talking about. I owed him so much for his help.

So when he told me to infiltrate the Teen Titans, I didn't argue. It was when they actually started to feel like friends, like family, that I started to question my loyalties. But then... but then he... I was about to tell him everything, every terrible thing that had ever happened because I couldn't get control of my powers. He'd said he'd be my friend no matter what but went back on his word, stating I had none when he found I was working for Slade.

It hurt, having him say that. It still hurts. I can never forgive him for those things. Never forgive any of them. I know it sounds wrong but I know now that none of them were really my friends.

It's true that I've lied and betrayed them, but mine was justified, theirs wasn't. I never did anything to them when we first met and Beast Boy lied to me. So I went to their archenemy for help because I know they wouldn't. But then... A part of me knows they would have, knows they would have welcomed me with open arms no matter what. But I was scared and I ran.

I can't think like that, though. I have a mission to complete. I must destroy the Teen Titans. I must destroy Beast Boy. I loved him once but those feelings are gone, just like his must be.

I hurt but I have no regrets.

**A/N:** Sorry this took so long to upload. It's been finished for awhile, I've just been to distracted with other things to post it. Again I apologize. Anyway please enjoy. Oh, and it's the 11th one completed. (Sorry, thought it was the 9th.)

*Edit* Edited a couple spelling mistakes and moved author's note but nothing else. I remembered what I'd wanted to say. Regarding Terra's comment on Beast Boy spilling her secret, I know he didn't actually tell Robin but she thinks he did. And I don't think that issue was ever resolved. At least not on screen. That's it for the edit.


	6. Aspects

**A/N:** Yes, like one of the previous chapters, this has taken me a long time to upload even though it's been finish for a while. Well, it's been on my dA account but, you know. This one was inspired by the fact that you don't see too many Cyborg-centric fics. At least I don't. So I wrote this for our favourite metal superhero. The 13th fic in this series is complete.

Summary - A look at the oft forgotten Teen Titan.

6. Aspect 13th

Loving brother, great friend, powerful hero, determined leader. Cyborg was all of these things. He was light and darkness, laughter and tears. He was the pillar that the other Titans stood around, the rock that kept them together. Without him, the Teen Titans might not have lasted as long has they have.

Sometimes, people didn't give him enough respect. Sure, he was half metal but his heart was as big as the Tower. He loved his friends who were like siblings, cared for strangers and, despite what Beast Boy thought, adored every animal he touch. They were cute after all. He would never turn away anyone in need and furiously fought criminals who sought to hurt others for their own enjoyment. His heart was truly huge.

Sometimes, people didn't credit him enough. Sure, he could be loud and annoying but, deep down, it was only to keep things light and happy. Beast Boy did a good job of that on his own but it didn't hurt _too_ much for him to have a little help. He was also quite a bit more serious than the shorter teen, making for a more balanced act within the group. And any superhero team needed a balanced scale of serious and silly.

Sometimes, people didn't notice him enough. Sure, he was just a half-metal teenager on a superhero team, but he was more than that. He was a role model for children. They looked up to him, some even wanted to be like him. He was as part of Jump City as anyone else who lived there (the villains would probably be counted into that as, without them, the Titans wouldn't be there either). He helped make the city better.

Cyborg was more than the hero the rest of the world saw. The other Titans knew it, they just wouldn't tell him. Playing around with one's teammates was always much more fun. But the half metal teen on the Teen Titan team was a very important aspect to all life in Jump City. And no one would ever disagree.


	7. Pack

**A/N:** So the fourteenth story, #7, is completed! And it wasn't posted months after it's deviantart version, yay!!!!! Anyway, this started being one for the main Titans team but I figured that since they get all the screen time, some other Titans deserved the spotlight for a change. It was easy to change because the way I wrote it doesn't reveal who they are till the end. Enough from me, hope you enjoy!

**Summary - **One of the Titans is leaving, but which one?

**7. Pack **

"You're really going?" she asked, watching him throw a large assortment of unidentifiable items into an already packed suitcase.

"Yup," he replied, not bothering to turn to her. He bent over to look underneath his bed for anything he might have forgotten. To his god fortune, he found another, albeit smaller, suitcase as well as a variety of knick-knacks he hadn't known he'd possessed.

She sighed, leaning up against his door frame. "Is there anything I can say to make you stay?"

"Nope."

"Really?"

"Really."

A long silence stretched on, accented by the soft sound of too much stuff being forced into a confined space. Neither spoke a word to each other as they reflected upon the reason for his decision. She still couldn't accept it.

"Look, I'll make up for-" she began before he interrupted.

"There's no need. My mind is made up." He zipped the bags up and made one last circle around his former room to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. The things that were too big to fit in his suitcases – even if they weren't stuffed to bursting capacity – would have to be sent to his destination. He wasn't about to set foot in this place again.

"If it's something we can-"

"No, it's not something we can discuss," he interrupted again. Sighing, he said, "It's not really anyone's fault, okay? It's... just what I need."

She threw her hands up in defeat. "A break then. Can't you just take a break for a while, just to sort out your thoughts? See if this is what you really want to do?"

He shook his head. "I _know_ this is what I want to do." His searching had ended and, finding nothing more, he was running out of excuses to not look at her. It wouldn't damage his resolve but... it made it seem more final somehow.

"You're not going to regret this?"

"No, I won't."

"We'll have an empty seat on the team."

"There are reserve Titans. You can pick anyone of them."

"It won't be the same without you."

"Yeah."

"We'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

She seemed to want to say more but held it back, knowing it wouldn't do any good.

He sighed as he reached out to pick up his heavy suitcases and, finally, looked her straight in the face for the first time since announcing his departure a few days ago. "I'm leaving and I won't be back."

With that, he pushed past her into the hall and started his way down the hallway in the direction of the elevator and the front entrance. She stood in the hall, unable to do anything to stop him. The name "Speedy" stood out on the now closed door, a dull reminder of what had just been lost.

And Bumblebee could do nothing but stare after her friend teammate, knowing nothing would bring the former Teen Titan back.


End file.
